The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an energy consumption monitoring system having customizable instruction capabilities
Energy meters incorporate many functionalities relating to energy consumption measurement and monitoring. One energy meter make or model may be deployed by many utility companies to consumers. The utility companies may desire customizable configurations for their specific usage. For example, different utility companies may have varying localization data, billing schemes, etc. where energy meter customization might be useful. However, such customizations are often times limited by the firmware of the energy meter system. Thus, utility companies may have to work around the current meter firmware limitations or request a customized firmware version from the manufacturer.